Computing devices, such as personal computers and mobile electronic devices, typically include display screens that are used to provide visual output to a user. Often, there is a desire to display content including multiple frames, such as animated content that demonstrates movement or other variations between frames of the content. Many times, electronic devices are used to access web pages on the internet or other network. For example, many web pages or web-accessible programs (e.g., web-based video games, interactive websites, and so on), display content that includes two or more frames. Examples of this type of content include data displayed or stored as Graphics Interchange Format (GIF), animated portable graphics network (APNG), moving pictures experts group phase (MPEG or MPG), and so on.
Texture mapping typically involves mapping a source image onto a surface of a three-dimensional object, and thereafter mapping the textured three-dimensional object to the two-dimensional graphics display screen to display the resulting image. Many image file formats can be used as the source image to create the detail attributes. Examples of attributes that can be texture mapped include color, specular reflection, vector perturbation, specularity, transparency, shadows, surface irregularities and grading.
Current content storage and display methods for content and texture mapping may require a substantial amount of memory and upload time as data is transformed from a hardware data to data that can be easily used and accessed by a graphics processing unit (GPU). This results in content being rendered and thus displayed slowly, which can result in image artifacts such as glitches, image tearing, and the like, as well as resulting in preventing some systems with hardware limitations from rendering and displaying the content.